Beginners Guide
Introduction Welcome to the great world of PkHonor. You've now embarked on a great adventure that will hopefully never come to an end. This guide will surely help you get started in Pkhonor and learn things most new players do not. I'm sure many veterans will wish they had this guide when they started playing. Please do not refer to this guide if you do not want to make a formal enterance into PkHonor and just start playing. The webclient link is at http://pkhonor.net/index.php?topic=2.0 or you can download the normal desktop client there as well. Getting Started To begin with, we need to register on the forums. This ensures our username is not taken by anyone and we become official members of this community. To register on the forums, go to http://pkhonor.net/index.php?action=register . Make sure you read the agreement before registering. If you cannot come up with a cool name, try thinking what kind of player your character is going to be. If it's a Pker (Player Killer) use things like the following in your name: aura, killer, blood, arcane, death. Here are some examples of PKer names: I PK U, U Will Die, Godz PKer, Zamorakz Pure, and Pyrogod. For further help on deciding, visit http://www.wikihow.com/Create-the-Right-RuneScape-User-Name-for-You. Okay now we're registered on the forums. We can now post an introduction for other players to meet us and know a little about us. This is where you can make your first friend. To post an introduction, you need to find the right category in the boards. For introductions, it is under the board "PkHonor" in the category called "Introductions & Farewells", which is where farewells are posted as well. You can get there quickly by visiting http://pkhonor.net/index.php?board=15.0 . After you have posted your introduction thread, please read the rules of PkHonor here: http://pkhonor.net/index.php?board=2.0 . These rules are very important and you must not break them, otherwise you will get punished severely. Now we can head on in-game. Logging On Now we begin with the actual in game server. This is where most of the magic happens. When you first log on the game, you will get a screen where you can create your character look. Be creative, don't go with what you see. After you have created the look, you will get a dialogue in the chat box asking whether you need assistance from a PkHonor moderator. I would not say yes unless you actually need help. They could welcome you later because they are very busy. IMGhttp://i41.tinypic.com/16h6hqd.png[/img] Now you can talk to the PkHonor guide man, who will teach you the basics of the server. IMGhttp://i40.tinypic.com/1znn0rd.png[/img] The man will only teach you the basics. You cannot rely solely on him because for example, there are several ways to make money other than the ways he gives you. He will not tell you everything nor will he go into specifics with what he does say. However, you can still use him for ideas. To continue with the guide, head over below to the next section where we will begin combat training. You can use the table of contents at the top of the thread to skip around./font anchor=trainingfont=arialbCombat Training/b Okay, now you're ready to start playing the game. We will start with combat training for that is the most important for most players. If you choose to be a skiller, please skip this section. Combat training is the training of the following skills: Hitpoints, Attack, Strength, Defence, Prayer, Ranged, and Magic. For this, you need gear, and for that you need money. You have 1000k (1,000,000) coins in you inventory already. This should help you get started. Head over to Edgeville for the shops center by using the magic spellbook. This contains many teleports to help you get around quicker. None of these teleports require runes, however, when in combat you cannot teleport without the following: 1x Law Rune, 3x Air Rune. The 'V' symbol in the spellbook is the teleport for Edgeville. You can also use the command, ::shops, to get there quicker. The shops have npcs that have the type of shop in their name. For armor, you can trade the 'Armour Store' sales person. IMGhttp://i39.tinypic.com/65u2pe.png[/img] There are other types of shops as well, such as the Ranged Store or the Magic Store. Now that you have your gear you can begin to train. The training teleport is in the spell book. It is the teleport with the symbol 'L', which takes you to the Rock Crabs area. You must click advanced training, as that is the most convenient training area. Now once you reach the rock crabs, you may choose to train whatever skill you like. These rock crabs have about 50 hit points, and they don't inflict much damage to your character. They also drop rock shell armor pieces. These pieces can be alched for a decent amount of money. This brings us to the next category. Monkey making. /font IMGhttp://i42.tinypic.com/35cklg6.png[/img] anchor=cashfont=arialbHow to Make Money/b Making money in PkHonor means several different things. To some, player killing is the only way to make good money. To others, it could be farming or even fishing. Also, many people prefer to do mini-games such as Pest Control. You'll find people doing the most bizarre things. Below, you will learn several ways to make good money. anchor=slayerLet's start with combat money making types. There are many ways to make money with combat. For example, you can do Slayer. For further information about this, read below. Slayer is an easy skill to train. It can be used to kill monsters that only players with a high enough slayer level can attack. These monsters drop good items such as the Abyssal Whip, Dragon Arrow x40, and Dark Bow. To start Slayer, you must speak to Slayer Master Duradel. He can be found at the slayer tower. To get to the tower, open your magic spell book and click the skilling teleport labeled with the 'F' symbol. A chat dialogue should appear in place of your chat box. Click the option, "More skilling zones.." and click Slayer. IMGhttp://i47.tinypic.com/2wdogw2.png[/img] You should have some money in your inventory. Now, talk to the slayer master and ask him for a slayer task. If you have a reason to believe the task is too hard and you cannot complete it, ask him for an easier task. Also, buy an Enchanted Gem in order to keep track of your task. This gem can be obtained from Slayer Master Duradel's shop. IMGhttp://i45.tinypic.com/2agp9n5.png[/img] Proceed to train your slayer to level 85 or 90. Level 90 is recommended highly! For more tips on the Slayer skill, visit the skill guide here: http://pkhonor.net/index.php?topic=22372.0. Now that you have achieved level 90 Slayer, you now have the ability to slay Dark Beasts and Abyssal Demons. These monsters drop Abyssal Whips and Dark Bows. You can keep killing them for more drops. To find these monsters, teleport to the Slayer Tower go to the 3rd floor. There, you can find a huge crowd of players, which is where these monsters are located. IMGhttp://i48.tinypic.com/2iwam0x.png[/img] anchor=duelingYou can sell these items that you get from drops in the Grand Exchange or to players. If you need to know how to use the Grand Exchange, go to the table of contents at the top and click 'Using the Grand Exchange'. Another way of making money is dueling other players with stakes. For further information about this, read below. Many players stake at the dueling arena. Staking means they bet money or items and then fight. The winner keeps his stake and the other players stake. bicolor=redWarning: This is risky. If you do not want to risk, please skip this section./color /i/b To get to the dueling arena, use the magic spell book teleport labeled 'A' for minigames. Then, click 'Duel Arena' to teleport. IMGhttp://i49.tinypic.com/34i38zk.png[/img] Once you are at the arena, you can now stake. To challenge another player, you right click on him/her and click 'challenge' iUsername/i. If the other player accepts, a screen interface will pop up. This is where you may do the following: Pick what rules are allowed during the fight, pick what armor pieces can be worn, enter your stake, and so on. IMGhttp://i48.tinypic.com/2ikxfky.png[/img] You can win a lot of money if you stake carefully. That concludes the dueling arena section. For more ways on how to make money combat wise, read on. hr font=arialsize=12ptiTo be continued....Just kidding! Version 2 is on its way. If you would like more guides of this type to be made or if you have a specific guide that you think I should do next, please contact me in-game on the username "Impenetrable" or on here. Accepting any kind donations for my hard work! Thank you for reading. Please give me some ideas what to include in the next version below. Impenetrable/Arcane Riyl/i/size/font